


Stay Gold

by Gay_writer



Series: Stay Gold [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_writer/pseuds/Gay_writer
Summary: Christopher Jones is a new addiction to the gang, he had joined along with 4 other people yesterday and had been treated like any other members, in his mind the gang is ruthless and cold, especially the leaders, so it's a great shock to him when he saw a Asian man with long black hair descend into the gang hideout, and have the whole gang under his calling-fuck even the boss' are drooling!!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Series: Stay Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever Threesome Pair 
> 
> I LOVE THIS THREE SO MUCH!! 
> 
> Please visit my wattpad acc @lzari_lee 
> 
> Leave some Kudo's and comment! Thank you!!

The Real Boss

-Christopher Jones is a new addiction to the gang, he had joined along with 4 other people yesterday and had been treated like any other members, in his mind the gang is ruthless and cold, especially the leaders, so it's a great shock to him when he saw a Asian man with long black hair descend into the gang hideout, and have the whole gang under his calling-fuck even the boss' are drooling!!

Total: 1785 words 

_________________________________________

Author's POV, 

Christopher for once know that Shorter Wong was not someone to be mess with. The tall and brooding purple head male, despite being relatively friendly is strangely dangerous as well. 

His smile seems to hold something behind them as he looked at the members, albeit eyes soft. In an excited grin he rambled on and on about his adventures with other two people Christopher didn't bother hearing. 

Well that is until they mentioned Ash Lynx, now Ash Lynx is far more dangerous than anyone here, generally speaking he might be even more dangerous than Shorter. 

The gang leader has a short fuse and would not hesitate to pull a trigger. Other than Shorter, no one has really approached the leader when his in a bad mood, grumbling about something called "natto" but Christopher didn't dare question it. 

It's no secrete that Shorter and Ash are in a relationship, the two were close often seen cuddling and talking about stuff, whining to one another that resulted into one of them kicking the other off. 

After the banana fish incident that Christopher didn't partake into, the gang seems relatively cheerful now, everyone was still a little tense but the atmosphere is softer, but today was a little different. 

Ornaments hang around, the gang members scrambling to put up Christmas decorations, trying to make the bar as lively as possible. This was a weird site for Christopher, he didnt know the gang took christmas seriously. 

"Hey! Put that hear!!" 

"You idiot! Stop bouncing the christmas balls-fuck!! You broke it!" 

"Bones!! Get your skimpy ass over here and help me with the tree!" 

"Coming!!" 

Shouting and chaos erupted as he looked around confused. 

"Hey new kid! Help me with this!" A little tug on his pants startled him as Christopher looked beside him, a 17 year old Skipper stood there, a smile on his beautiful face.

It's been five years since the Banana Fish accident, everyone grew up and matured. 

"Y-Yes sir!" Christopher exclaimed, startled when a box of ornaments were shoved on his hands. "Help me put them outside, the other guys are pussies and wouldn't hang them out" Skipper said, loud enough as a collective shouts of heys , clearly offended echoed through out the bar, to which skipper responded with his tounge sticking out. 

Putting on his coat and scarf Christopher scamper to his feet and followed Skipper outside, he put the box down as the two boys worked completely in sinc, putting on the Christmas lights and other stuff. 

"I didn't know you guys celebrated Christmas" Christopher said, trying to spark a conversation as Skipper smiled at him. 

"We used to not humor this tradition, Ash hated it since he said that it's just silly and most of the guys aren't really brave enough to counter him" Skipper said, laughing at the memory as Christopher raised an eyebrow, confusion written all over his face. 

"T-Then why did we start celebrating them now?" He asked, shivering a little as a cold gust of wind pass by. 

Christopher's eyes widen when he saw Skipper's eyes soften, as if replaying a distant memory. 

"Actually, we started celebrating christmas 5 years ago, one person insisted and Shorter as well as Ash didn't have the heart to turn him down, heck! No one in the gang had the heart to turn him down"

Him? Who is this guy? 

Christopher's curiosity begun to sky rocket as he looked at Skipper who chuckled and pat his back, putting the last ornament on the pavement. 

"You'll see him soon, his a really nice guy! I'm sure he'll like you" Skipper said and walked back to the brightly decorated pub, Christopher following suit. 

Everyone was slumped on either the floor or the pool, the whole pub was actually cleaned as well as the pools where pushed aside creating more space, in the middle of the room is an old looking christmas tree with a bunch of designs in them, with a gifts to!

Christopher felt a little guilty, he didn't brought any for the occasion, to be fair he didn't know they were gonna celebrate. 

"I wonder when they are coming-" 

"Shut the fuck up Kong, that's the 23rd time you asked that-" 

"I miss Eiji" 

"Do you think he would cook cookies for us?" 

"Figures! We could ask him too if you guys want!" 

"Goodluck with that" 

The whole pub of gangsters suddenly transformed to a kindergarten classroom right in front of Christopher, it was shocking, eiji? Another gang member?

The male sighed and shook his head as he sat down with the other newbies but got called by Skipper who begun to converse with him. 

"They're here!!" Screamed Alex, as he run down the pub, slamming the door open as he smiled brightly, like a kid who had been given the unlimited privilege for money. 

Everyone to Christopher's surprise stood up, shuffling around excitedly as they look at the open door of the pub.

"Come on you two" a soft voice called out, almost as if he was dragging others. 

"Eiji, I still don't understand why we have to celebrate with this goons, I clearly can make a reservation-" 

"Yeah! This guys are gonna steal your attention again" 

Those voices were clearly from Ash and Shorter, but rather it sounded childish, almost with a pout, now Christopher wouldn't be shock if it was just Shorted, but Ash!? THE Ash Lynx? Acting like a child. 

"Come on, Its so rare for me to see the others because of work and you two are not ruining it for me" the voice grew louder as the three figures came into view. 

A man stood in between Ash and Shorter, with translucent black hair tied in a low ponytail resting to his shoulder and eyeglasses covering his pair of innocent doe eyes,he looked completely pit of place. 

"Eiji!!" Skipper yelled, happy as he run towards the man who looks like he is still in highschool and should not be hear. 

"Skipper!" The male's voice was soft and gentle as he hug Skipper who is now taller than him. "Your so big now! My God! Why are all Americans taller than me" he said with a little pout but his eyes held immense happiness. 

Skipper just laughed and the gang started running towards them. 

"Eiji!!" 

"Welcome back!!" 

"Are you gonna stay here!?" 

"Eiji I passed my college exam!!" 

"Eiji look!! I made paper cranes!!" 

"Eiji!!" 

"Eiji!!" 

Like little kids the gang tried to steal the man's attention, Christopherr watches with wide eyes as the gang fought like children. 

"Hey!! Hands off his ours!" 

"Oi!! Stop pulling his hand-Skipper where the fuck are you taking him!!" 

What shock him more is that how easy going Ash and Shorter are. Skipper stuck his tongue to them and carried Eiji bridal style, laughing a she run away from the group, the pub is relatively small so their game of chase was cut short. 

"Hey!! Not fair!!" 

"I wanna talk with Eiji!!" 

"The fuck you guys talking about!! Eihi come here!" 

"Shut the fuck up Ash, you had Eiji for years let us have our own time!" 

"Yeah!!" 

"You all are crazy!!" 

It was indeed crazy, the gang and Ash along with Shorter started to argue on who should have the Japanese male's attention more. 

"Well we are his husbands so we get to have more time on him!!" 

Christopher who was sipping his brandy spit out his drink when he heard those words, husband!? 

"Ahh!" A screame caught Christopher's attention as his jaw dropped on the ground, infront of him is Eiji, covering the spit out brandy with Skipper still holding him eyes wide and mouth open. 

Fuck!!

"Eiji!? Are you okay!?" Both Ash and shorter asked at the same time, running to their husband and pulling him off of Skipper's hands who slowly backed away.

"You" the two menacing males exclaimed as they look at Christopher with wild eyes, Christopher was sure he had seen afterlife. 

The two continued to glare, eyes promising murder until a slapping sound echoed- Eiji had slapped both Shorter and Ash's head. 

Christopher felt like dying. 

"It was an accident! Don't scare the poor boy!" Eiji exclaimed as he removed his glasses and wiped them on his clothes, smiling at Christopher who looked taken back-this man is too fucking beautiful. 

"Hi, I'm Eiji Callenreese Wong, I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" 

Callenreese!? Wong!? So they are married!! 

"Y-Yeah, I j-just joined a-a week ago" Christopher stuttered as he shook Eiji's soft hands. 

"Really? I hope the guys are treating you good" a sharp look at the gang who flinched and looked away, whistling- Christopher wasn't treated good at first, he was like a slave but after 3 days of torture he was finally set free- stehy said it was a tradition. 

"Anyways! If you need anything please, don't be shy and contact me" Eiji said as he smiles brightly. 

Now he knows why Shorter always wear more tinted shades when his beside the man- his smile was blinding!!

"O-oh sure!" Christopher said nervously as Eiji smiled. 

"Now excuse me, I'll just go change" he said and walked to the second floor, with Shorter ans Ash following behind him like a deranged puppy. 

"Oh yeah!! I made cookies for everyone- Skipper! Your in charge of distributing them to everyone! They have names in there!" 

"Sure thing Eiji!" Skipper said as he hauled in the blue bag the members had been eyeing. 

"Also give Ash's and Shorter's portion to the new members!" 

"Hey!!" Both males exclaimed pouting as Eiji laughed an dissed their lips. 

"I'll give you something sweeter tonight" he said seductively before going up the stairs, leaving flushed Ash and Shorter. 

"Skip....give them ours" Ash said before pushing Shorter out of the way and scrambled up stairs like hungry dog. 

"Fuck!! Ash you cheating white boy!!" 

The gang laughed before eyeing Skipper, who smirked and put the bag if cookies down.

"Who wants a cookie?" 

"MEEE!!" 

Christopher looked around in bewilderment-looks like he just met the real boss. 

Eiji Callenreese Wong, a figure to be reckon with.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!!


End file.
